Nekotalia FACE x OC
by Butterly Koi
Summary: Yu had Francis, then Arthur came along, then two more, equals one fluffy family!
1. Adoption of Arthur

Yu sat on the couch, with Nekotalia Francis curled up on Yu's lap sleeping peacefully as Yu stroked his thick, white, exquisite fur. Francis sure is a special cat, he always greeted Yu when Yu returned home after work, he liked to give Yu kisses on hands and on the face, even though he was picky about what he ate and Yu always had to buy the expensive cat food, Yu adored Francis and couldn't imagine life without him.

Recently Yu received a promotion at work, but now Yu spends more time than usual at work. Yu comes home later in the evening and with little time to spend with Francis.

Yu continued to stroke Francis as Yu thought. "Maybe, it's time to get another cat; a friend to keep Francis company." "Yeah, I'll do that. I'll go to the Humane Society on Saturday and look at the cats." Yu looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "But now it's time for bed, I've got work tomorrow." Yu gently scooped up Francis and went to the bedroom. Yu kneeled down by Francis's cat bed and laid him on there without waking him. "Night Francis." Yu whispered as Yu walked over to the bed, crawled in and went to sleep.

Saturday rolled along, and Yu got ready to go to the Humane Society. Yu pulled the cat carrier out of the closet and walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. "Francis, where are you, I need to feed you before I go." Yu called out. Francis didn't come. Yu smirked and took hold of a can of wet food. Yu pulled the tab until the vacuum seal broke. Suddenly Yu heard little footsteps running from the other room until Francis stopped right in front of Yu and meowed. Yu laughed and scooped the food into a dish. Yu placed it on the floor, but Francis was looking at the cat carrier with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Francis; we aren't going to the vet today. I'm going to go and get you a new friend." Francis looked at Yu in confusion. "I've been busy with work so I thought a friend could keep you company on days when I work late." Francis didn't seem to mind and started eating his food. Yu ate breakfast, pulled on shoes, grabbed the carrier and went to the door. "Bye Francis." Yu called. Yu left the house and walked to the car. Yu placed the carrier in the backseat and drove to the Humane Society.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The front desk asked. "I'm looking to adopt another cat." Yu said. "I see, well I will call on someone to come and show you our rescues." A few minutes passed until a woman came out to get you. "Hello, I'm Autumn; are you looking to adopt a cat?" She asked. "Pleased to meet you and yes, a friend for my cat Francis." Yu explained. "Okay, if you will please come with me." Autumn walked down a few halls with Yu trailing behind until you both reached the cat room.

Yu looked into the cages, all the cats were very cute but could only pick one. "What exactly are you looking for in a cat?" Autumn asked. "As long as the cat can get along with Francis, that's my biggest priority." Yu said. Yu continued to look, reading the back rounds of the cats, petting a couple, but nothing stood out until they reached the last cage.

Inside was a shorthaired, white cat with a brown patch on his right eye, his tail was mostly brown and he had the most beautiful green eyes. Yu read the name tag on the cage. "Arthur." Yu laughed. "Arthur is from one of our most recent rescues, he was dumped in the parking lot in a carrier." She explained. "Oh how sad." Yu said sadly. Yu stuck a finger in the cage. Arthur sniffed Yu's finger and allowed Yu to scratch him under his chin. "He is friendly, how is he with other cats?" Yu asked. "He gets along with them fine." She said. Yu looked at Arthur for a few more minutes.

"I'll take him." Yu said confidently. "Great! Do you have a carrier with you?" "Yes." "Alright, you go grab it, I'll get his paper work and you'll be out of here in a few minutes."

Yu went back to the car, grabbed the carrier and went back inside. She handed Yu Arthur's paper work. Yu read it, signed it and handed it back. Autumn double checked it. "Perfect, let's go back and get Arthur!" Yu both went in the back, and went to Arthur's cage. She unlocked his cage and lifted him out. "Want to hold him?" She asked. Yu nodded and took Arthur. His fur was really soft, and he began to purr as he rubbed his cheek against Yu's. Yu stroked his head and smiled. Autumn opened the carrier and Yu placed him in. "Thank you so much for your help." Yu said. "No problem, it's our job!" Autumn replied as she walked you back to the entrance. "Call if you have any questions or concerns." "Will do Autumn; have a good day!" Yu left the building and went to the car. Yu placed Arthur on the passenger seat. Yu scratched under his chin once more as comfort and Yu drove home, ready to introduce Francis to his new friend.


	2. Arthur's Aggression

You entered your home with Arthur in tow. Francis came running up to you and meowed as a greeting. You gave him a pat on the head. "Hello Francis, I have someone for you to meet." You said. You walked in to the living room with Francis at your heels. Francis sat down as you placed the carrier on the floor. You got to your knees and opened the cage's door. Arthur wouldn't budge. "Come on out Arthur." You coaxed softly. You gently tapped the floor at the carrier's entrance but Arthur stayed. After a minute, he slowly stepped out. You moved into his view as you presented your hand for him to sniff. A few moments later, he was completely out of the carrier.

You crawled beside Francis as Arthur sniffed the floor. You looked worriedly at Francis but he showed no aggression, in fact, he seemed fascinated by the other cat. You gently called to Arthur. Arthur turned his head towards you, and that's when he noticed Francis. Arthur sat down and just stared at Francis. Francis slowly crept towards Arthur and they both sniffed at each other. Francis than gave Arthur a lick on the nose, and Arthur replied with a hiss and a paw smack to Francis's head. Francis meowed in surprise as Arthur ran from the room into the kitchen. "Oh boy." You thought.

After you showed Arthur where the water dish, litter box, and cat bed was located. Arthur became more comfortable to the new surroundings. Later in the evening, you went to feed them. You popped the can open, Francis came running as usual, but Arthur didn't come right away. You scooped the food into dishes and gave Francis his as you searched for Arthur, scooped him up and brought him to the kitchen to eat. You placed the food in front of him and he began to eat also.

You watched both of them eat. You saw Francis kept glancing at Arthur, not in a mean way, with curiosity. Arthur retuned the glances with mean glares. Francis finished his meal first and as Arthur was so occupied with dinner, Francis walked up to him. He sniffed Arthur a little more, but Arthur realized what was going on and he meowed angrily and swatted Francis in the face. Francis backed up as Arthur ran from the room again. You bent down and to pet the sulking cat. "Don't worry Francis; I'm sure he will warm up to you soon."


	3. Arthur's Final Straw

For the last three weeks, Yu got along greatly with Arthur, he was so chill and friendly, but he had trouble getting along with Francis. He was aggressive towards Francis even though Francis was friendly: Francis tried to cuddle up to Arthur, Arthur would hiss and leave, Francis tried to share his favorite mouse toy that was embroidered in roses, Arthur turned his nose up, Francis being within three feet of Arthur resulted in growling and hissing from Arthur. Yu tried to give it time with no change, Yu began to wonder if the best thing to do would be bringing Arthur back to the Humane Society.

It was a Wednesday night, Yu had just finished eating and feeding both cats. Yu were in the living room on the couch (reading, watching T.V, etc.). Out of the corner of its eye, Yu saw Arthur entering the living room with Francis trailing behind him. Yu smirked at Francis new attempt to become friends. Francis meowed at Arthur. Arthur turned his head and growled. "Get along you two." Yu warned. Francis took a hesitant step towards Arthur. Arthur yowled and spun around and swiped at Francis face, but this time, his claws were out. Francis yowled. Yu gasped when red began to stain Francis white fur. "Arthur!" Yu yelled. Arthur look horrified and fled from the room.

Yu jumped up from the couch and crouched over to Francis. He looked up with sorrow filled eyes, it was almost heart-breaking. Yu picked him up and walked to the kitchen, took a paper towel, dampened it and placed Francis on the counter. Carefully, Yu brushed the fur on his cheek aside enough to see the cut. Yu gently wiped the bloody cut. When Yu was done, Yu gave him a kiss on the forehead. As Yu tossed out the paper towel, Yu saw Arthur peeking around the corner. Yu faced him, frustrated. "That's it Arthur, for three weeks you have done nothing but be mean to Francis, this Saturday, I'm taking you back to the Humane Society!" Yu declared. Yu walked over to the phone and dialed the Humane Society.

"Why are you returning Arthur?" The lady on the phone asked. "He does not get along with my other cat, is it okay if I bring him back this Saturday?" Yu asked. "Yes, we will have a cage ready for him." The lady said. "It's just so sad," Yu began. "He is a good cat and he just doesn't like mine, it's a shame he has to go back but my cat Francis comes first." Yu sighed sadly. "I'm certain Arthur will find a good home, we will see you Saturday?" "Yes." "Alright we will see you then, have a good night." "You too!" Yu hung up and sighed. You walked back to the living room to finish your activity.

A while later you got up to go to bed. Walking to your room, Yu saw Francis under the kitchen table. "Francis, are you coming to bed?" Yu called out softly. Francis glanced at you, but didn't move. Yu sighed. "Okay, come to bed when you're ready." Yu made your way to the room. Yu saw a tail under the bed, and took a peek to see Arthur laying underneath it. "Hey Arthur." Yu said gently. Arthur crawled further under the bed. "I'm sorry, for bringing you here, I'm sure once you go back you will find a better home." Yu said. Yu climbed into bed and laid there for a while, feeling sad about having to bring Arthur back, before Yu fell asleep.


End file.
